an akatsuki day
by HolderOfTheDeathNote
Summary: just a normal, scycotic day for akatsuki.  my first story chapter thing........yeah


The Average Day of Akatsuki

Summary:XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Funniest moments in akatsuki. Deidara blows up sasori. Hidan kills tobi. And kakuzu tries o strangle a puppet. PLZE READ MY FIRST STORY XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, for if I did, I would be making this happen in the anime, not writing about in my room

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hidan quickly pulls the pole that was in his heart out and beats tobi over the head with it.

"how many times do we have to tell you tobi? You cant join akatsuki" he says as he aims a swing at tobi's left ear.

"wah!!! But tobi is a good boy!!!"

" that's the prblem you idiot." Smirked deidara as he watched tobi get hit in the face that almost nocked off his mask. " Akatsuki is full of S-ranked crimminals, and the worst you have ever done is trying to steal from kakuzu…. Which is a mericale that you servive- AHAH!!!!!!!"

Hidan had knocked loose tobi's mask, and deidara was as quick as lightning taking pictures with the camera that replaced his left eye. Unfortunatly, tobi was even quicker with getting his mask back on.

"dammit, nothing but blurs…" grumbled deidara as he sat back down on the chair he had been siting in.

"better luck next time, huh deidara?" laughed kisame. He was sitting at a table eating a plate of who-knows-what and working on his 6th bottle of sake. Nobody in akatsuki could beat kisame at a drinking contest. Deidara like to joke around and say that it was becuz fish were imune to getting drunk, mocking kisame's appearance that resembled a shark.

"shut up" deidara grumbled. "you know sasori, you could be a help and pull off the mask with those chakra strings of yours."

"And miss out on everbody's attempts to see behind it? Not a chance!" sasori was sitting at the same table at kisame, drawing on a sheet of paper that was full of calculations and weapon designs for his human puppets.those papers were suddenly blown every where when the door opened bringing in a giant gust of wind.

"thanks a lot itachi, that took me all last night to wright!!!" said sasori as he picked up the soiled papers. Itachi just gave him a blank look, which he gave every body to whome which he was friends with.

"how else was I supposed to get in?" said itachi, as kakuzu walked past him from behind through the doorway.

"well did you and kakuzu complete your mission, itachi?" asked deidara. He just answered by a blank look.

" yea, we located the jinchuuriki. But we almost ran into bad luck, apparently he had been tried to be asasonated about four years ago, very close to succeeding. We almost lost the ichibi right there." Answered kakuzu. He was making one of his tenticles from his arm bring a glass of water to him.

" by the way, deidara,I have some bad news," said sasori who was now brushing off dirt from his papers. "I had a chat with the leader yesterday, and because itachi-san scared old orochimaru away, you and I are now partners."

deidara got a queisitive look on his face. "how is that bad news?"

' I am partnered with you, that's what."

Deidara got really red in the face. Without trying to be too obvious, he dipped his hand into the bag that was hanging on his side.

"and when it comes time," sasori carried on. "me and you will have to get the ichibi, which I don't even think I need a partner for, seeing how you wouldn't even help wit-"

"looks like you got a little carried away there, huh sasori?" laughed kisame. His chair was on the other side of the room, and he was standing up looking at sasori's face, which was blackened from the smoke from the bomb. Sasori wasn't paying attention to kisame's remark though, he was looking bewildered by the exsplosion, and sad that his notes took most of the heat, and realy mad, all at the same time.

"that's one for the album" deidara joked as he took pictures of the mess and sasori's face. Tobi, who had been by sasori, was sprawled on the ground. Itachi's face was as blank as ever, and kakuzu hd spilled water all over himself. Hidan was looking confused on wether to hit deidara, or to hit tobi, who was now babbling like an idiot, having no idea of what just happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zetsu was walking down the wondering wether itachi and kakuzu had gotten back from their misssion when he head a giant bang.

"shit, what was that?!" he quickened his pace but not by too much and walked to the kitchen from where he heard the noise.

When he entered the kitchen, he was met by a very, very strange sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as the shock of the explosion went away, everything happened in a flash.

Sasori summoned a puppet and shot poisoned kuinai at deidara

Deidara rached into his bag for more clay

Hidan quickly knocked tobi out old and through his body at both deidara and sasori

Kakuzu tried to strangle deidara with his tenticales, but got hit by tobi's airborn body instead

Deidara aimed a bomb a both hidan and sasori, the explosion pushing hidan across the room

Itachi just stood there

Kisame just stood there still luaghing his head off

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zetsu walked into the kitchen after he heard another bang and met a very strange sight

Deidara was being beat over the head by hidan, who had five kuinai sticking out of his back

Sasori was being suffucated under the weight of hidan, deidara, kakuzu, and the unconcious tobi.

Kakuzu was unsuccessfully trying to stangle sasori's puppet and kept on getting hit in the face whenever hidan pulled back his arm when he was hitting deidara.

Itachi was just looking at the giant pile with a blank look, and kisame was laughing his head off, downing another three sakes while doing so.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well that was y first chapter of my fist story. I hope you like it. Please comment and you are welcom to suggest any ideas. Plze rate the humor I ecide to through in, that is if you caught it. Once again for reading this story. I will try to have to next chapter out soon.


End file.
